We Meet Again
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: When a beautiful woman gets a job at Chuck Bass' club, he wants her, not realising who she is. Finding out she is Blair Waldorf, he is forced to face the past they have between them. Will they fall for each other... again?
1. Waldorf

**Story: **__We Meet Again

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **Chuck Bass needs dancers for his new club. When she walks in, he forgets everything around him. But she hates him. Why? Blair Waldorf needs to start again. Then she meets him. Again. He doesn't know her. But he will. Can they put the past behind them?

Blair Waldorf stepped out of the cab into the pavement, her blood red stilettos clicking as she walked towards an inconspicuous looking three story building.

Manhattan's traffic whizzed past, horns honking, the occasional drunk shouting from a window, or loud music blaring from a teenager's car. Of the latter there were not many, for the Upper East Side's teenagers didn't drive, as everyone knew, and it was only New Yorkers from other boroughs who disturbed the air with their rap music.

The lights on the street lit up the path to the large brown double doors, which Blair rapped smartly on, and which were pulled open immediately.

The man standing before Blair was of middling height, with greying hair and piercing blue eyes. His smile was slightly devious, and his expression shrewd.

"Can I help you, Miss?" He quirked an eyebrows, and looked at her with interest.

"Yes," Blair paused, "I'm here for the fish," she said firmly, and the old man's smile turned into a smirk.

"Right this way, Miss."

Blair stepped through the doors into a low lit corridor with deep red wallpaper and candles placed in sconces along the wall.

The old man opened a door and they stepped into another room, this one wallpapered in deep gold with mahogany furniture.

"Wait here, Miss, you'll be called in soon."

XXXXXX

Chuck Bass cocked his leg up over the chair arm, leaned on his elbow, and yawned. He'd been holding auditions all night and he'd only found two of the five girls he needed to complete his set of eight dancers.

As much as he loved scantily dressed girls dancing in front of him, Chuck was growing bored. As he was strictly there on business, there was no fun to be had, and therefore Chuck wished for it to be over.

But his club was opening in two nights, and he needed to find his dancers by tonight.

Victrola. It would the Upper East Side's first burlesque club. In Chuck's eyes, it would be perfect. A place for the conservative and classy rich to relax and indulge.

Chuck believed in indulging in all one's baser desires. Money, sex, alcohol. And he knew that the rest of Manhattan would love it. A place where they could let loose, see a raunchy but classy show. It was totally new to the Upper East Side, it had never been done before, and Chuck was hoping to launch his business empire from this club.

As long as he had the right dancers, it couldn't fail.

The next girl that came in was blonde, with black rimmed eyes. She was overly skinny, with platinum blonde hair, and a sullen expression.

When she began to dance, Chuck almost winced. "Stop," he held up a hand, "you can go," he drawled.

The girl gave him a hurt look, and flounced out. Chuck rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch. It was nearly midnight. It looked like he was in for an all nighter.

"Next," he sighed.

Then _she_ walked in.

He checked her over and decided he definitely liked what he saw.

She was brunette, with curly hair tumbling down to her elbows, alabaster skin, huge deep brown eyes, and plump red lips. She was gorgeous.

She had a red trench coat on, and red stiletto heels.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked. He was surprised when she aimed a look of disdain at him, like he was something on the bottom of her heel.

Then she began to dance and Chuck forgot everything around him.

First off came the trench coat, revealing a black mini dress underneath. Her movements were sensual, seductive, she glowed.

He watched she toyed with the string of pearls around her neck, he watched as she slowly wiggled her body drawing his eyes to her curves, she ran her hands up her legs and her arms, making his breath stop.

At the end of the dance, he realised he was standing up. She gave him a confident smile, "I can start as soon as you want," she said.

"Tomorrow," he managed to get out. "Be here for the dance practise. Not that you need it. But still, 10 am." God he was an idiot. Practically tripping over his words.

"See you then, Mr Bass." She gave him a coy smile and went to leave.

"Wait," he said hoarsely, then cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

She seemed to consider, tilting her head to the side so that her curls fell to one shoulder. "Blair, she said finally."

XXXXXX

Blair left Victrola feeling on top of the world. By securing a well–paid position in Chuck Bass' high end club, Blair would earn enough to keep up the rent on the Upper East Side apartment she had rented.

Now, all she had to do was find a rich man who wanted a beautiful wife, and settle down into the life of luxury.

Blair ignored the feeling in her stomach, her moral compass, that was telling her what she was doing was wrong, and that wasn't _that_ girl. But she was a Waldorf, and people needed to be reminded that the Waldorf's were not a family to be shunned.

XXXXXX

"You can go now," Chuck snapped at the two serving girls who had come to deliver his room service. They had been hovering by the door, giving him supposedly seductive looks, probably expecting him to make a move on them as he usually did. At his words they pouted and turned to go.

Chuck hadn't slept nearly enough to muster the effort for one of the girls, let alone both of them. He had been at Victrola till 2am, before finally finding the last two girls as he was about to call it a night. He had then retired to his suite, looking forward to catching up on his beauty sleep.

Unfortunately, Chuck hadn't slept a wink, and was now in a thoroughly bad mood. All he could think about was seeing that girl, Blair, again. The way she had looked at him, like he wasn't Chuck Bass, but a common Midtowner, or worse, Brooklynite. And the way she had danced... She was definitely going to be his. In fact, he'd make her his next conquest.

He finished his breakfast and went to choose his outfit for the day. Eventually, he emerged from his room, wearing a deep purple suit with a sky blue cravat, and iron grey shirt. His hair was brushed back and parted at the side, as usual. Arriving at Victrola at approximately 10, he waited for the dancers to arrive noting that they were all late. For some of them, 10 was probably early.

He had closed his eyes for a few moments, when footsteps alerted him to an arrival. He opened them, entering the room, chocolate hair pulled into a side ponytail, was Blair.

He couldn't believe what she was wearing. A gray pencil skirt with a purple silk blouse and matching headband. She wore open toed black pumps, and her lips shimmered with gloss.

She looked like a typical snobby Upper East Sider, who had never stepped into a burlesque club, and would never dance the way she had danced the night before.

But she still looked at him like he was filth. "Mr Bass," she said, "Sleeping on the job?"

"I had to daydream about you until you actually arrived, Blair." He smirked at her and she curled her lip. "A little overdressed aren't you?" he continued. "I prefer to see some skin..."

"Do you hot on all your dancers?" she asked disdainfully.

"Only the pretty ones," said a voice accompanied by the clicking of heels.

XXXXXX

Blair and Chuck turned towards the entrance to see a tall girl with blonde hair enter the room.

Dressed casually in jeans and a pink sweater top with matching pink heels, the girl had a sunny smile that lit up the room.

"Hi," the girl held out her hand to Blair, "I'm Serena."

"Blair," Blair took her hand.

"Serena is my lead dancer," Chuck drawled, giving Serena a smirk.

"I'm also his step-sister," Serena smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Chuck, I'll show Blair around, while we're all waiting for the other girls."

Serena led Blair out of the room and down the stairs to the front of the club where they would perform.

After the tour, the girls returned to the practise room, to find the six other dancers standing around talking.

"Ah now my lovely ladies have returned, we can do the introductions," Chuck said lazily.

"Everyone this is Serena, and Blair. Blair and Serena, meet Penelope, Katia, Isabelle, Hazel, Eva, and Vanessa."

The girls all gave Blair and Serena once over's, before turning back to Chuck.

"Ladies, time to go over the routine. As I have no reason to be here for this, I'll let Serena take you through the steps. Serena and Blair," he added, "I need to talk to you."

The girls stepped over to Chuck, while the others once again stared at them. "Serena, I want you to make Blair the other lead," Chuck drawled, looking at his watch, and then up at Blair.

Blair met his gaze in surprise; he merely smirked at her, at which she curled her lip.

"Sure," said Serena, shrugging.

"Now, as I have a house call to make, I'll leave you to it," he smirked, before walking out.

XXXXXX

Blair rolled her eyes as Eva and Vanessa went through the dance one more time. They had been there for four hours and the rest of the girls had all mastered the dance. Eva and Vanessa, having difficulties, were now practising by themselves, while the other girls sat around on the floor, watching.

Blair and Serena, not wanting to sit on the floor and get their clothes dirty, as Victrola was not the cleanest place, had seated themselves on the only couch in the room.

"So," said Blair conversationally, "How does a Van Der Woodsen end up working in a burlesque club?"

The blonde stiffened momentarily, then glanced at Blair, "I guess I shouldn't have told you that Chuck was my step brother," she sled ruefully. "But you can't tell anyone who I am, not even the other dancers, ok?"

"I promise," Blair replied, "But why?"

"I just wanted to have some fun," Serena laughed, "and Chuck said if I was looking for fun, this was the place to be. So I thought I'd give it a go," she shrugged. "But of course, my mum wouldn't approve, and neither would Bart, so I have to keep it a secret," she finished.

Blair didn't see how Serena could find this fun but she nodded.

"What about you?" Serena asked in a casual tone, 'How does a Waldorf end up in a place like this?"

Blair cringed internally, and externally regarded Serena coolly, "If you tell anyone, I'll go straight to Bart," she said.

Serena looked surprised, "I won't tell anyone, Blair..."

Blair sighed, and Serena prompted, "I haven't heard anything about the Waldorf's in years..." she paused, "ever since..."

"Yes, ever since my father lost all our money in his gambling and then moved to France to be with his boyfriend," Blair said bitterly.

Serena looked at Blair with something akin to pity, and Blair snapped, "Don't pity me, Serena. If anything, pity my mother."

"Your mother? Didn't she become a recluse, or something?" Serena asked cautiously.

"She couldn't bare the stress of the debts and the scandal, so she moved away..."

"With you, right" Serena stated, and Blair shook her head.

"No," she replied, her voice shaking a little, "All I got was a note saying she'd moved away and to not try and contact her. That's when I had to go live with her brother, Cyrus, in Chicago, where I've lived till last month."

Serena gasped in horror, "Blair that's awful!"

Blair shrugged, "I can't see why I'm telling you this anyway, we only just met..."

"Because we're friends," Serena said firmly, smiling.

Normally if someone had made such a stupid sentimental statement, Blair would have cut them down, but she had liked Serena the first moment she saw her. Plus, she was a Van Der Woodsen.

So she smiled at the blonde, "I guess we are."

"But Serena," she questioned, "How did you know it was me? We've never met..."

"I think your mom and Bart used to be really good friends," Serena frowned. "Because once, I thought he was cheating on my mum, so I went into his study and looked through his stuff, and in one of the drawers there was like this photo album, and it had all these pictures of him and other people, when he was younger."

"And my mom was there?" Blair interrupted.

"Yeah, at first I didn't recognize her, but then there were two more recent times, when I probably would have been about 10, and there was a picture of Bart and Chuck, and one of Bart and Eleanor, your mom. Then I realised it was her in the other photos. And you look just like her." Serena finished.

"I see," Blair mused, "But Bart Bass, having photos of my mom and him in a photo album in the bottom of a drawer? That's weird."

"I know," Serena nodded.

There was some clapping from the other girls in the room and Blair and Serena turned to see Eva and Vanessa looking pleased with themselves.

"Oh, looks like the two halfwits have finally gotten the dance," Blair sneered, rolling her eyes, and Serena laughed.

"Well, it's just in time because Chuck is due back at 3, and its quarter to."

"Ok, girls, we're going to go through it one more time before Chuck gets here," Serena announced. "Let's go"

They finished the routine, and a drawling voice came from the doorway, where Chuck stood. He stepped into the room and Blair couldn't' help but glare at him.

Chuck was absolutely gorgeous, with his almond eyes and dark hair. And the way he dressed was amazing. But Blair hated him.

"I'm proud to call you my strippers,"" he smirked, and several of the girls giggled.

"Except we're not strippers, and we're not yours," Blair said.

"I guess it was just wishful thinking," his smirk was unbelievably seductive, and Blair had to look away.

"You can all go now, ladies, but I expect you here at 10 tomorrow," he finished.

The girls rose and headed towards the exit, with the exception of Serena. Blair made to follow the others when Chuck called out, "Blair, a word, please."

She reluctantly walked over to him and Serena. "What, Bass?" she snapped.

"Blair," said Serena before Chuck could answer, "Do you want to come over tonight? We could go out, have some fun..." she smiled eagerly.

"Serena that sounds like so much fun. Let's do it." She turned to Chuck, "now what do you want?"

"You shouldn't be so rude to your employer, Blair." Chuck said, "If it weren't for your superior dancing, I'd fire you."

She smirked at him, "I know."

He raised an eyebrow, "well I need your last name actually. I have to keep a list of the dancers I have employed."

Blair and Serena exchanged looks, "Who gets to see this list?" Blair asked, narrowing her eyes.

Chuck frowned, "Just me, why?"

"Because, like Serena here, I don't want anyone knowing who I am," Blair scowled.

"I promise it'll be our little secret," Chuck whispered in her ear.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." She pushed him back.

"Yes, I am," he smirked. "But I still need your name."

"You really want to know, Bass?" She asked, "Because it might be a bit of a shock."

"Unless you're actually Lilly Van Der Woodsen, I doubt it," he said drily.

"Fine. Waldorf." She said, smiling triumphantly as she saw the flash of shock in his eyes.

"Blair Waldorf?" He said, and several emotions crossed his face.

"I told you it would be a shock, Bass. Now, I think we're done here. Let's go, S."

Taking hold of Serena's arm, she walked towards the exit.

XXXXXX

Chuck stared at the place where Blair had walked out. Blair _Waldorf._ This changed everything. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. No wonder she acted like he was filth. After what he'd done to her.

He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her. Now that he did know it was her, there were a million signs that he should have picked up.

The clothes. Blair always loved to dress in feminine clothing, even when she was younger.

The hair – no one had hair like that, except her. The full, chocolate curls that were so luscious.

Even her attitude reeked of Blair. He sighed.

How could they work together now?


	2. Nice to see you again

**Story: **__We Meet Again

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **Chuck Bass needs dancers for his new club. When she walks in, he forgets everything around him. But she hates him. Why? Blair Waldorf needs to start again. Then she meets him. Again. He doesn't know her. But he will. Can they put the past behind them?

A/N Ok, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the characters are all around 21.

Blair and Serena sat at their table in butter, both on their third Manhattan. "So, B," Serena began, "I don't mean to be rude, but, where does all your money come from? I mean, you live on the UES, right? And you wear fashionable clothes..."

Blair stirred her drink, "Well, when I lived in Chicago with Uncle Cyrus, I dressed... well; let's just say not as well as I do now. People in Chicago don't care as much, so I got to save every single bit of the money I earned from my job. That's how I pay for my clothes, and now, with the job I have at Victrola, I can pay for my rent and then have some money left over," she shrugged.

"Hmm... and how do you know Chuck? I saw the look on his face."

"We don't know each other, I can assure you. He must've just been surprised about the Waldorf thing, like you were." Blair lied, but the blonde seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Wow, look at that guy over there, isn't he gorgeous," she whispered to Blair, who glanced at the man in question. Blonde, with bangs, dressed in a sweater.

"Go say hi," Blair nudged Serena, who giggled.

"Look, he's looking at us," she said, and got up and went over to the boy.

Blair smiled. She was glad that she had found a friend in Serena; it would be useful to have someone on her side when the rest of the UES found out that she was back. Plus, she had been without friend's for a long time, as everyone in Chicago had considered her a snob. Serena came back over, giggling.

"His name is Nate Archibald," she told Blair happily, "I gave him my number."

"Wait, Nate?" Blair was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course," Serena said, confused. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Of course I know him! He was Chuck's best friend back when-"she paused, kicking herself.

"I thought you said you didn't know Chuck before." Serena narrowed her eyes at Blair.

"I'm sorry, Serena. It's just... I'm not ready to talk about Chuck and my past. But I can fill you in on Nate," she offered hopefully, and the blonde's eyes lit up.

"Ok!" She said excitedly. "Shall we go back to mine? You can sleepover..."

"Alright," Blair smiled.

XXXXXX

"So he likes sport?" Serena asked.

"Well, if I remember right, he wanted to be Captain of the Lacrosse team back when we were 12."

"So were you and Nate... close?" Serena asked her meaning quite clear.

"We were pretty good friends," Blair said truthfully, "but nothing else."

"Oh good," Serena replied happily.

Soon afterwards Serena fell asleep. Blair closed her eyes and began to drift off, when there was a loud thump from outside her room.

She got off the bed and opened the door cautiously, before stepping out into the corridor.

She flicked the light switch on to see two figures kissing passionately against the wall. They must have backed into it, which would have been what made the sound, Blair thought rationally, before realising that both the people had turned to look at her.

"Chuck," she said, fighting the urge to run back into Serena's room and slam the door.

At the sight of her, Chuck had let go of the girl he had been holding tightly, and was now staring at her. "Blair, what are you doing here?"

"I'm- That is, Serena invited me. I'm so sorry to interrupt" she said icily, regaining her wits.

The brunette glared at her. Blair noted that the girl looked a lot like her, they had the same colour hair and the same colour eyes, but the girl was dressed in unclassy clothes, and her makeup was cheap looking. Blair gave her a condescending look back.

"That's ok," said Chuck smoothly, "you're welcome to join."

"You are disgusting," she snapped. Then, "I saw Nate tonight."

Chuck's expression changed, it became closed off, and he turned away from her as he spoke, "Why should I care? Let's go, Bl-Claire..."

He took her hand and led her down the dark corridor, presumably to his room. Blair turned off the light and went back to bed, her head filled with thoughts of Chuck and Nate, and everything that had happened.

"_Blair," Chuck's usual smirk was gone; he was looking with her with eyes filled with concern._

"_Go away, Chuck," she tried to hide her tear-stained eyes from him, turning away. _

"_Blair please," he put his arms around her, and Blair felt the warmth that she always felt when Chuck touched her, rare as it was. She leaned her head don his shoulder and he stroked her hair._

"_It's gone," she whispered into his shoulder._

"_What is?" he asked._

"_The money. All of it. Father lost it all. We're in so much debt, and now father is gone, he ran away." She cried softly at the thought of what would happen to her now. The humiliation, the embarrassment._

"_Oh, Blair..." Chuck sounded horrified. "I'll take care of you. I promise. And I won't let anyone find out," he told her, his twelve-year old voice sounding grown up._

"_What can you do?" she sniffed._

"_I'm Chuck Bass..." he smirked at her slightly, and she smiled at him, feeling almost better, just for a second._

Blair's eyes snapped open. It had been years since she'd dreamed about Chuck, and now here she was, reliving it. She shook herself, and glanced over to where Serena was still asleep, her golden hair spread out all over the pillow. It was only around 7 O'clock, but Blair liked to get up early.

Getting up, she stepped out into the corridor, just in time to run into a grey-haired, stern looking man. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said. Then she recognized him. Bart Bass. Chuck's father.

He looked down his nose at her and frowned. "I hope you aren't the girl Charles brought home last night,' he sniffed.

"No, I'm... One of Serena's friends. She invited me over. I think Chuck's whore is still with him," she added nastily, under breath. Bart seemed to catch her words, however, because he offered her thin smile.

"Bart Bass," he offered.

"Blair... Waldorf." She returned, hesitating, in case he remembered her.

His expression changed, and he looked her over once more, "Blair. I remember. You and Charles used to be very close..."

"Yes. Not anymore though, I'm afraid." He frowned.

"I don't blame you," he muttered, "Chuck changed after you left. He became who he is now." Then Bart seemed to recall Blair was there, and straightened, "lovely to see you again, Miss Waldorf. I do hope you'll join us for breakfast."

"Of course she will," Blair heard Serena's warm voice from the top of the stairs. "Morning Bart," she sad casually. "Come on, B, breakfast time."

The girls went down the stairs to see a boy that looked slightly younger than them, and woman who looked a lot like Serena, sitting at the table.

"Mom, Eric, this is Blair," Serena introduced. "Blair, this is Lilly, my mom, and Eric, my brother."

"Nice to meet you, Blair," Eric smiled, and Lilly motioned for her to sit down.

Spending time with Serena's family reminded Blair of when her own was happy and together. The Vanderwoodsen's were lovely people, and Blair spent the morning getting to know them.

Chuck came down the stairs eventually, wearing a purple velvet dressing gown. "Morning sis, Lilly, Eric," he greeted, ignoring Blair.

"Charles," Lilly smiled in welcome, "Have you met Blair-?"

"I have," Chuck said curtly, and opened the newspaper, hiding his face. Lily gave Blair a confused but apologetic look.

It was around 9 when Blair checked her watch, "I'm sorry," she apologised, "I have to go, I have an appointment at 10. Serena, I'll see you later," she said. "It was lovely meeting you all."

An hour later, dressed in a green dress with yellow heels and a matching headband, Blair walked into Victrola, to find Serena and Chuck arguing.

"-Why won't you tell me how you know him? We're going on a date tomorrow, I should know." Blair knew immediately they were talking about Nate.

"Ask Blair," Chuck drawled.

"She won't tell me! And that's another thing, how do you two know each other?"

"She told you?" Chuck muttered. "Why would she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me, she slipped up." Serena snapped.

"Are you sure? Blair doesn't often slip up... at least, she never used to."

"Ugh!" Blair pictured Serena throwing her hand up in the air in frustration.

"Talking about me?" she said sweetly as she walked into the room.

Chuck's expression didn't change, if anything, it became more sullen. Serena, on the other hand, jumped guiltily, and shot Blair a smile.

"Why won't either of you just tell me?" she whined.

"Yes, _Bass_," she prompted, using the nickname she had always used. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"I don't know, _Waldorf_" he replied angrily, "why don't you?"

Blair was saved from answering by the sight of Penelope and Kati walking in together.

"OK, girls, we have our opening tonight, and today we're going over costumes, makeup, and the dancing few more times." Chuck started, slipping into his role as the businessman, as soon as everyone had arrived.

**Review please!**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	3. Much better

**Story: **We Meet Again

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **Chuck Bass needs dancers for his new club. When she walks in, he forgets everything around him. But she hates him. Why? Blair Waldorf needs to start again. Then she meets him. Again. He doesn't know her. But he will. Can they put the past behind them?

A/N To Eva – You're right. That was the only problem I anticipated when writing this.

Blair held up the scanty uniform in front of her and sighed. She supposed she had asked for this, since she worked in a burlesque club. It was a red corset that was low and tight, and tiny black skin-tight panties to go underneath. Then there were the stockings. Attached with garters, they went to the top of her thighs, and were designed to draw the viewer's eyes upwards. There was a hat to go on top of her chestnut curls; it was a sort of 20's looking hat, which, Blair supposed had been a big era for burlesque, so it made sense.

Serena suddenly waltzed into the room, Blair meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Serena!" She smiled, turning around. "How was your date with Nate?"

"It was amazing," Serena gushed. "He was such a gentleman, and he ordered for me and everything! And he's so good looking!"

"I'm glad you had a good time..." Blair smiled.

"So, I mentioned you..." Serena raised her eyebrows at Blair.

"What! Serena, you didn't!" She hissed.

"Don't worry it didn't get me anywhere." She grumbled. "He froze up immediately, and changed the subject. You and Chuck and Nate – what happened between you?"

"Never mind that, look at this," Blair changed the subject, gesturing to the uniform.

Serena eyed it and started to laugh. "What?" Blair asked.

"You," she giggled. "You act to posh and uppity. And you have to wear that!"

Blair swatted her with the hat, and started laughing too. "It's going to be so embarrassing!"

"I for one can't wait to see both of you in those outfits," Chuck drawled, announcing his arrival.

The girl's turned to see him lounging in the doorway, smirking. "You're sick," Blair curled her lip.

"Yes, I am, and once upon a time you liked it that way," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

Blair turned away. "Where are the rest of the girls?"

"They're still having afternoon tea probably, you're early... Such dedication, B," Chuck's lips curled up in an amused look.

She shot him a daggers look, before sighing. "Come on Serena, let's go try on our costumes."

"Please ladies, let me join," Chuck replied before Serena could.

"You are disgusting!" Serena snapped, before dragging Blair to the ladies powder room.

A few hours later, Blair and Serena were standing behind the curtain with the other girls, and Blair's heart was beating like a drum. She was nervous; she would be performing in front of people that she once interacted with everyday. Hotel owners, doctors, plastic surgeons... Socialites, reporters... What if she was caught on camera? And someone recognized her? She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to Serena, who gave her a 'what are you doing!' look. "I need a drink."

She walked quickly backstage to where her bag was, reaching for her water bottle, when a noise behind her made her jump and quickly stand up.

Chuck was in the doorway, staring at her. She met his eyes, before his travelled down her from, taking in the tight, skin bearing clothes. His eyes darkened, and when he brought them up to hers again, they looked almost hungry.

"Chuck," she tried to sound cross. "You startled me."

"Blair," he whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my water," she turned to go, when he caught her arm.

"No, I mean here. In my club. Why here? When you knew..." He looked like he desperately needed to know, but she lifted her chin and averted her eyes.

"Because. I needed the money." She told him.

He said nothing for a moment, but then reached up and took the hat off her head, so her curls were on display more fully. "Much better," he said, his voice uneven.

She stared at him for a second, before backing away and hurrying to the stage.

A few seconds later, she heard Chuck's voice coming from in front of the curtain, introducing Victrola, and everything it was.

And then the curtain opened. And they danced.

It was all about sex appeal; they brushed their bodies casually, and slowly, moving their bodies sinuously, twirling slowly. Serena and Blair were at the front, and they performed a twin act. Back to back, they performed, and as Blair watched the eyes of the crowd grow interested, and saw that they were enjoying themselves, she knew she was too.

When they finished, and the curtain closed, Blair and Serena traded happy grins, and Blair knew her friend was just as happy as she was. But now, here was the part she was worried about.

Making their way down the steps of the stage, the girls mingled with the crowd, serving drinks, casually flirting with guests, and if they found a gentleman they particularly liked, retreating into the shadowy part of the club.

Blair was slapped on the ass by an old man, and pinched by another, she almost felt sick. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe this wasn't the right job for her. She wasn't meant to be touched, and violated. She wasn't the type of girl to give her physical self to any man who asked for it.

Just when a man she knew as an investment banker was whispering in her ear that he wanted to go out back with her, someone cleared their throat from behind her. She turned, and felt relief. It was Chuck.

"If you'll excuse us..." He told the banker, "I hope you're having a wonderful time, but this one," he gestured to Blair, "has already been spoken for." Leaving the man grumbling and downing more whisky, Chuck led Blair backstage, his hand not letting go her arm.

"I think" he said, turning to her when they reached the practise room, "that you'll only be a dancer. I don't think your right for the floor." His eyes were hooded, and his expression blank, but she was sure, just for a second, that the old protective Chuck was back.

She nodded, "I agree." He nodded to her and turned to go.

"Chuck," she said, not even sure why she was bothering. He turned, "Thank you," she said, and she meant it.

His expression softened slightly, and he nodded again.

She stared after him, realising that he looked very handsome in the black tuxedo he wore, his hair combed carefully to the side, his eyes flashing. He had always looked good in black, she recalled.

_It was Nate's cousins wedding, and Blair was dressed in turquoise, and sitting in the front row, next to Chuck._

_He was dressed in a tux. He looked good in black, she thought consideringly. He felt her gaze and turned and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled._

"_Waldorf," he said, "I'm bored."_

"_Behave," she hissed. "I'm bored too," she added after a minute of silence._

"_Let's get out of here," he held out his hand, and to Blair's surprise, she took it. They slipped out the back of the church just as the bride was stepping from her limousine outside._

"_Where are we going, Chuck?" she frowned, crossing her arms. The bride entered the church, and Chuck looked around before smirking at Blair._

"_The limo," his eyes flashed._

"_No!" She protested, and he shrugged and hopped in.  
Reluctantly, she got in too, shutting the door behind her._

_Chuck smirked at her, "Blair Waldorf, breaking the rules," he smirked at her, amused._

"_I only ever do with you, Chuck," she snapped. _

"_Want to break the rules some more?" he winked at her, and she found herself blushing._

"_You're sick." _

"_You like it."_

_She didn't deny it. "What do you mean, break the rules?" she asked after a second._

_He looked at her. "Close your eyes, Blair," he told her softly._

_She did. Her breathing seemed a lot louder, and a moment later she was about to open them again, feeling silly, when she felt something soft press against her mouth. Chucks lips. She found herself kissing him back. Then she broke away, and glared at him._

_He smirked. _

"Blair!" Serena's voice broke through her memory of her first kiss.

"What?" she said startled.

"Why aren't you out there? There's a gross old man pawing me," Serena complained.

"Oh, Chuck and I decided it was best if I didn't go out there." Blair stated.

Serena looked surprised. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know." Blair lied. She knew exactly why. Or at least, she could guess.

"Well you're very lucky," grumbled Serena.

The door opened and the other girl's piled in, Chuck following after the last, Eva.

"Ladies," he purred, "tonight has been a success. They loved Victrola, they loved all you, and they, of course, will all be coming back."

The girl's all clapped and gave little cheers, Blair and Serena exchanging smirks.

"Bair, how come you weren't wearing a hat?" questioned Eva, swishing her long blonde hair.

Blair glanced at Chuck, but he wasn't looking at her. She shrugged, "I figured I looked better without it," she gave Eva a superior smile.

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to Chuck, "Mr Bass, Blair shouldn't be allowed to get away without wearing a hat, should she?" she lowed her eyes and fluttered her eyelids.

Chuck's expression was impassive, before he said, "my orders, Eva, sorry."

She looked grumpy, and Blair felt a snap of satisfaction.

Serena announced "I am so tired, and I have a-" she paused, "gathering with my family tomorrow, so I'm off. Bye everyone!" She strode out of the room.

The other girls began to gather their things and mumble about leaving, so Blair picked up her bag off the ground and went to leave too.

Chuck was left alone in the dark room after the girl's had left. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, thinking to himself that he shouldn't have been so turned on by the sight of Blair in her burlesque outfit.

**Review please**

**Also, check out my new story **_**Judas**_


	4. PLEASE READ

**OK, guys.**

**I have important news. **

**I've just started year twelve (Senior Year) and I don't have time to be writing all my fics as well as the home-work and assignments I have to do.**

**OI have the time to write two stories, but not the amount I have going. One of these two is going to be my Draco and Hermione story. **

**So, I've created a Poll on my profile, and I'd like you all to vote as to which ONE GG story you think I should focus on. Please, please, PLEASE, vote.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


End file.
